Christmas
by DefenderoftheEarth
Summary: A short, fluffy Christmas fic about how John and Sherlock spent their first Christmas as husbands.


**Authors Note: Hey, sorry I've been gone forever, I had total writers block, but I was determined to give you guys a little Christmas fic. Hope you enjoy and sorry if it's awful, it really has been a while.**

**It would be a lovely if you reviewed! Merry Christmas my lovelies, may it be merry!**

* * *

John rolled over towards Sherlock, careful not to disturb the bed too much. He held himself over his slumbering partner and leaned down to place a kiss on his temple, "Sherlock," he whispered, "Wake up! It's Christmas."

"Get off me, you overgrown child." Sherlock mumbled, weakly pushing John away as he tried to return to his dreams.

"So rude!" John exclaimed with mock annoyance, "I guess you don't want your present then?"

Sherlock let one eye open a little and raised an eyebrow. "Now when did I say that?"

John slipped out of bed and tapped Sherlock on the bum, "Come on love, I'm going for a shower and I expect you to be ready for the festivities when I return." John exited the bedroom quickly before Sherlock could argue and smirked at Sherlock's grumpy, morning mutterings.

* * *

As John soothed his muscles under the steaming water of the shower he let his eyes slide shut, he smiled when he heard the door click. He hadn't really expected to shower alone today. The curtain pulled back and revealed a beautifully dishevelled Sherlock, who immediately began to climb in with John.

Pale hands brushed down John's back and rested on John's perky bum. "It was very rude of you to wake me." Sherlock stated.

John smiled up at him, wrapping his arms around the other mans neck and pulling himself in close for a light kiss. "I know, but it was so fun. Plus as you've already made clear I'm just a big kid who's too excited for Christmas."

"Well so long as you can admit how childish this whole day is I am prepared to go along with it."

"Now when did I say that?" John quoted an earlier Sherlock, raising his eyebrow also.

* * *

When they were clean and dry they headed on into the living room and sat near to the tree that they had managed to fit between John's chair and the kitchen.

"You open yours first." John insisted, reaching out to grasp the parcel intended for Sherlock and passing it to him.

Sherlock quickly took it from his husband, he began to pull away before John tightened his grasp and instructed, "No deductions, just open it." Before letting it go.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and held the parcel, it wasn't large but quite heavy, but Sherlock didn't want to upset John so avoided making anymore deductions and instead began to open it. He grinned a real smile when he got to the contents of the gift. Inside a box was an exquisite magnifying glass, beautifully crafted with a strong aluminium frame and gold gilted edges.

"John its wonderful! I love it. Thank you so much" He ducted his head and planted a kiss right on to pof John's beaming smile.

"I'm very glad and you are very welcome." John responded humbly

"Now yours." Sherlock stated, pulling John's gift from under the tree, he handed it quickly to John, not sure how to do this. Christmas had never really been celebrated through his childhood.

"Ooh, its heavy, what is it?" John asked.

"Open it and you'll know, otherwise there was no point in me painstakingly wrapping it!"

John laughed and began pulling the shiny red paper away. "Oh, Sherlock!" he gasped, the gift was a notebook personalised with the title 'The Adventures of a Consulting Detective and an Army Doctor, by Dr. John H Watson-Holmes'.

"There's more; open it." Sherlock encouraged.

John flipped open the cover and saw the first page had writing printed in it, the title of the page was 'A Study in Pink.' He smiled, remembering that particular case very fondly. He flipped through more pages and realised the whole book was filled with his blog posts of their cases.

"Sherlock," he said quietly, "This is absolutely brilliant. Thank you so much, I love it."

Sherlock's cheeks filled with a slight blush and he smiled, pleased that John liked his gift.

* * *

The rest of their day was busy, visiting Mycroft, dropping off some gifts to friends around London and eventually enjoying a delicious Christmas dinner with Mrs Hudson. When they at last retired to their flat they were both exhausted and ready for bed. They quickly changed into their pyjamas and tucked themselves in tightly and close to keep as warm as possible.

John was starting to doze off when Sherlock whispered into the silence, "Merry Christmas John, thank you for making it perfect."

John smiled and pressed a kiss to the shoulder his head was resting against, "No problem my love, thank you for making it perfect for me."

Soon they were both sleeping gently, dreaming peacefully after the perfect Christmas, their first as husbands.

* * *

**Short, but hopefully sweet. Merry Christmas**


End file.
